


STND - World Of Remnant.

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Semblance (RWBY), the more you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Once upon a time, I wrote a story called Even Through Our Scars, We Stand, a RWBY story with a next gen vibe to it. Catch is, it's not the next generation.You'll have to read that story to understand a lot of this.Basically, it's all just things I have no time to explain in the actual story, or haven't gotten to yet and don't want to forget it.Told in the P.O.V of a male character set to appear within that story.
Kudos: 1





	STND - World Of Remnant.

Ho ho ho, it feels like Christmas talking about these guys. This is why I pay for internet. _Big_ Atlas douches, yep, that's it. Okay, I'm kidding, but I'm like not, anyway, The Chessly Family...

Well, in a polite way, they hold some good influence over Atlas. Actually, they themselves don't. The actual Chessly company is held up with owning a Combat School, and no I don't mean an Academy, weapon creation, and recently Dust. By _recently_ I actually mean the last decade, around the time Atlas fell and Salem attacked. But the fact I even know who Salem is, is a _completely_ different chapter worth talking about. 

Anyway, I mentioned that it wasn't there influence. The Chessly's hold power over a lot smaller companies with have branched out over the years. And I meant _a lot_ of companies. Practically all of Atlas falls over Chessly discretion: Fishing, machinery, mining, technology, and much more very confidential things to Atlas. 

Now, on the people themselves... Well, like I said, douches. Most at least. 

The oldest remaining Chessly open to the public is Hearts Chessly, the former CEO and heiress to the company. She had a daughter, who she went on to name Red Chessly. Red would happen to marry a man named Blue. Blue Florence, which his own smaller company deserves it's own story someday. Anyway, Florence would later take on the Chessly name. Sadly, this isn't the same story as what happened within the Schnee family. 

In this family, the wife, Red, would take full charge of the Florence company, and the Chessly company, along with it taking command over all the smaller companies. 

Now, before I get into these d-bags, I need to mention something. Hearts, was a more kind head of family than Red. She only had one child due to complications after Red's birth, so she couldn't fulfill the "heir and the spare", she just had an heir. When due to these complications, she fell ill and un-suited to run her company and by extension family, she was dethroned. To solve her problems, like many middle-aged people with a lot of stress, she fled to drinking. Her eldest granddaughter would also take this lead. 

I guess now that's out of the way: we can get a little more... In depth. 

Red was determined to fulfill her role as head of household, CEO, and last of all, mother and wife. 

She, unlike her mother before her, fulfilled the "heir and spare" quality caught within so many rich Atlas families. She produced two thought to be heirs that later became spares, an heir, and the 3 other spares. 

Sadly, despite Red being the mother and Blue being the father, none of the children were named purple. 

Ace Chessly was the first of the heirs turned spares. By extension, he's also the oldest at age 28. Clever and cunning in his youth, Ace would later choose to become a Huntsman, a common quality of Chessly's that even Red had taken up. With his mothers approval Ace became a Huntsman. To her dismay however, he joined the Atlas Military. Red then soon crossed her son off.

Ace though has, no pun intended, recently became an Ace Operative under General Winter Schnee. 

She then fled to her first spare, Diamond Chessly, who at the time of me talking about this is 23. Smart and brave, Diamond was the spitting image of her mother, and an extremely determined heiress to the Chessly Company. _This_ would end as her downfall. Her mother saw Diamond as the perfect heiress, and therefore withdrew all her time into training, teaching and educating Diamond. One day, Diamond to became a Huntress. She was determined to keep her role as Huntress and Chessly Heiress unlike her elder brother. But the pressure from her mother was to much, and she later started drinking. 

Diamond has not gone on a Huntress mission since she graduated and was equaled out to her elder brother as a spare. 

So of course, Red would flee to her next spare. At the time, 15 year old, now, 17 year old Spade Chessly. Intelligent and determined, Spade unlike his siblings wishes to stay the heir to the company, and has so far managed this, as he is the current heir to the company. For now, most is unseen for Spade's character, after all, he's not studying in Atlas right now. He, like the rest of the Chessly's, has gone off to become a Huntsman, and is currently training at Beacon Academy. 

But it only takes so much time at Beacon to turn an heir to a spare. 

Next up is the 13 year old spare, Joker Chessly. Strong and inspiring, Joker is quite... _Different_ from his siblings. In fact, Red even went as far as to make sure Joker was actually Florence's son, because such a maniac could not be the product of sweet, soft, submissive Blue Florence. Red even went farther to have him checked for mental disabilities and called the doctors liars when they said Joker was perfectly normal. Red was not wrong in her accusations though. Another test soon later diagnosed Joker as a sociopath. 

Every member of this family lacks hope in this spare. _Everyone_ not including the current heir to the Chessly Company. 

Now there's the 8 year old twin spares King and Queen. Both ambitious and curious kiddos, King and Queen have no desires each to become the heir or heiress of the Chessly Company. Instead the look to further there elder siblings conquest to lead the company, and are completely okay with being the spares of the "heir and the spare". 

There just to young to see the blood being shed in the family name. 

Now, that is supposedly all the children of Red Chessly, though the rumor of a seventh child named Clubs, remains prominent gossip with those who despise the Chessly's. 

But of course, rumors are rumors and nothing more. Cause if I'm being honest, everybody hates the Chessly's. 

Now that I have the family out of the way... Let's talk stuff like wages, Faunus labor and care for Mantle. 

No, no, and no again. 

First let's talk about there completely unlivable wages. 10,000 Lien per year. Monthly this stands at about 800 Lien. And let me tell you: _This is_ _Atlas._ Nothing is cheap. Food per month for a functioning family of 3-4 is about 200 Lien. Okay, now we have 600 Lien left. Oh look, rent and bills are 400 Lien. 200 left. And oh how sad, grandma fell down the stairs and can't pay because she has completely unlivable retirement. Now if grandma here doesn't fall and she finds how to work stairs, clothing and other things of the sort like chairs cost you. 

Now, for Faunus ideals. Chessly's aren't a fan of Faunus in general from what Iv'e seen and heard. Though, the heir, Spade and his grandmother Hearts don't exactly seem to care if someones a Faunus or a Human. 

Now for the treatment of the Faunus who work for the Chessly's? Completely and utterly garbage. While they legally are paid the same and legally treated the same, not everything is within the grabby hands of the law. It's extremely evident that Faunus are treated poorly and overworked with more shifts and the heavier lifting of whatever field they pursue. It's extremely known.

They _like_ neglecting the laws in Atlas and Vale about Faunus treatment. What laws you ask? Well, there's an entirely different story in the works for that, and I'll, _again,_ be narrating the agreement details between former Schnee heiress Weiss Schnee and White Fang leader Blake Belladonna in a different chapter. 

Anyway, unlike most who are simply raised in a wrong world, the Chessly's are fully aware they treat Faunus wrong. They know what they do. _Or,_ that's just my person vendetta talking, while I'm here to mentor, so I guess I'll shut up over this part. 

Next up, how much do they care for Mantle? Depends on how your looking at it. For the money, reputation, and public image? People of Mantle are treated just as others. Underpaid, and if there Faunus: garbage. Do the Chessly _Family_ care? Not a bit. 

Alright, now that you have the run down, I have a few smaller details.

For one, they have a gigantic manor near Atlas Academy. Like, _huge,_ _enormous, large,_ what more do I need to say? It's big. And it's not lonely with only Chessly's. There's butlers, servants, maids, security and well... It's always filled with... "guests". of "questionable", ways... The walls are decorated, the rooms are big, and don't get me started on that 38 person dinning table. Tell me who actually has _that_ many people eating at once. 

Also, they hold discretion throughout lower Mistral for reasons I'll refrain from stating. 

Well, that's the Chessly family. Really it all comes down to shady deals, more spares than heirs, a rumor of a seventh child, and a lot infighting. 

But it only takes so much time before fate turns fact. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be the agreement on Faunus treatment with Weiss and Blake that was mentioned.


End file.
